A Walk in the Sand
by LoveforLogan
Summary: The Xmen are vactioning at Cancun, a year after Victoria dies, Logan finds someone very speical, in A Walk in the Sand. Sequel to Love you Stranger


It was mid fall, and already they were freezing. Logan sat hunched over a cup of coffee at the kitchen table. He had thoughts that plagued him, but these new ones had only recently come up about a year and a half ago, when she died. He sipped some more on his coffee. The team had been planning a trip down to Cancun, México. He and Ann had vacationed down there a few times, before it was popular place to go. White sand beaches, turquoise waters, and lushly green palms. It wasn't fair.

He leaned back. Well, there wasn't anything here he'd miss. And he needed a vacation, a time to get away, and maybe he can confront his fears.

"So, Logan, you going?" Jean asked as she came through the kitchen door. Logan shrugged.

"Jean, if the man is going to be sour the whole trip, why bring him?" Scott asked following her. Jean laughed.

"Scott, it's warm down there, he might actually like it, and besides it wouldn't be the same with out him, you know?" she asked him. Scott rolled his eyes.

"Well three weeks with a sulking Wolverine, doesn't appeal to me,"

"Look, Cyke, I personally don't care what you say, and yes Jean, I am going," Logan chimed in.

"Great! We leave Friday, bring a jacket for when we come back, any way won't this be fun?" Jean mused sitting in front of Logan, Scott sat by her. "I mean I already have my bikini picked out! It's blue and white, and well you'll all see it, but won't this be fun?" Logan shook his head. Salt air could be a breather.

Friday morning, Logan got up Ann's old duffle bag he'd packed with his things, and that book of Robert Frost poems she always read to him. He got up took a shower, letting the hot water roll over his back. Then he dressed for warmer weather, but he still wore a jacket over his t-shirt.

Silently he grabbed her bag and headed out his room, not stopping for coffee he went into the kitchen.

"Hey, Wolverine! Morning, how about a cup of coffee?" Jubilee asked offering him a white mug. Logan shook his head putting down her bag with the other suitcases.

"Nah, no thanks, Jubes, I got somethin' I need take care of before we leave, shouldn't take too long," he grabbed the book of poetry. He pulled his jacket on around him, and headed to the back of the house, to the gardens Ororo had planted, to the little place she had let him have.

There was a white cross, painted with black letters that spelled 'Victoria Creed' a brown vine wound it way around it. It was a climbing rose, he had planted at the cross he had made in her memory, the roses would bloom the shade of red like Scott's sunglasses, and they were her favorite.

Logan knelt before it he placed his hand on the cross and said a simple prayer. Then he looked to it. "Hey Ann," he said. "I missed you, anyway, I'm going away for a while, I'll be back, but before I leave I was looking around my books and I found the one with Robert Frost, you marked a page with one poem, must've meant somethin' to you cause the page was well worn, any way I wanted to read it to you," he cleared his throat. And read.

"The road not taken, by Robert Frost,

Two roads diverged in a yellow wood,

And sorry I could not travel both

And be one traveler, long I stood

And looked down one as far as I could

To where it bent in the undergrowth;

Then took the other, as just as fair,

And having perhaps the better claim,

Because it was grassy and wanted wear;

Because it was grassy and wanted wear;

Had worn them really about the same,

And both that morning equally lay

In leaves no step had trodden black.

Oh, I kept the first for another day!

Yet knowing how way leads on to way,

I doubted if I should ever come back.

I shall be telling this with a sigh

Somewhere ages and ages hence:

Two roads diverged in a wood, and I—

I took the one less traveled by,

And that has made all the difference"

Logan ended the poem; it was easy to see why it was her favorite. He sort of like it too, he smiled softly closing the book. He turned his face to the still dark sky, dotted with stars and glowed by the moon. He felt the wind on his face. Ann had said once, that whenever they were apart all he had to do was look to a night sky with stars and moons, and feel the wind on his face, and she'd be there. Logan wished it were true, but he did it anyway. He stood closing the book, said another prayer, his soft goodbye touched the cross and left the small garden of dead flowers.

They were all standing on the porch waiting for him. Jubilee frowned she knew where he'd been. He smiled, as she offered him a Styrofoam cup of coffee, black no sugar.

"Thanks kid," he smiled messing up her hair.

"You're welcome, now come on let's go before the plane leaves!" she said pulling him into the van they had rented to take them to the airport. Logan held the book of poems in his hands.

All through the car ride, he didn't open it, and when asked he brushed it off. It wasn't until they were seated on the plane and Logan was seated by Remy and Jubilee that he opened the book.

"Hey, Logan, whatcha reading?" Jubilee asked. "You've had that book all through the car ride, now what is it?" Logan shrugged.

"It's a book of poems by Robert Frost, Ann's favorite," Logan said. "She used to recite it out loud in her sleep sometimes, this one more than others," he showed Jubilee the poem he'd read earlier.

"Oh,"

"Yeah," Logan said taking back the book, the one thing Ann always kept.

Cancun, was actually everything, Jean made it out to be. Hot. Sticky, and salty. It was just like Cuba, white sand beaches and danger; Logan was not impressed these were the things Ann loved about places. He walked to his hotel room with Remy. He had listened all the way here about how much it reminded him of the Bayou, except maybe the Bayou was on the river banks of the Mississippi. It annoyed the shit out of him.

So when he woke up the first morning, Remy was changing into his swimsuit, Logan was not amused. The damn flirt had a skimpy Speedo, the color of red. Logan rolled over and got out; taking Ann's duffle he found his trunks the long kind and changed in the bathroom grabbing a towel.

"Damn it Cajun, can't you get a pair of real man's trunks?" Logan asked. Remy laughed.

"Dis be Can Coon, sides, de ladies love 'em,"

"Remy, you're gay," Logan growled walking down to the lobby with him, Remy only laughed. "So where is everyone?" he asked.

"We all meet back 'ere at twelve for lunch, six for dinner and den on to de night clubs," Remy explained. "In de meantime we all should all go to de beach!" Logan shrugged.

The sand was hot. The ocean was turquoise; the palms were green, just like he remembered it. It was off season, so hardly anyone was on the beach. There was a large group to his right, which consisted mostly of men, and only one tall long legged brunette wearing a black bikini, Logan couldn't see her face. He laid his towel by everyone else's and headed into the cool ocean and swam a bit.

"Awe come on Victoria, you gonna let me surf all by myself?" Jack asked. She laughed then got up.

"Couldn't let that happen!" she laughed heading into the ocean with him. They waded out into the water, mounted the board. Finding the right wave they steered to it, and rode it together. They came upon someone in the way. Victoria saw it and screamed tossing, herself and Jack off. She surfaced, and swam a ways away, she looked back. Dear god, it was him. She watched as Jack was in a shouting match. Then Jack noticed she was missing and started calling her name. He (not Jack) threw his hand at him and walked off. She dove down under the water and swam back to her part of the beach.

She laid out in the sun. There was no way in sam's hell that was him, but that voice…

"Are you okay?" Cutler asked his gray eyes boring into her. She sat up, the water dewing over her.

"Yeah I'm fine,"

"Well, good," he smiled. "Oh look here he comes," he looked out to see Jack walking to them.

"Real cool Victoria," he hissed. She giggled he picked her up by the waist and carried her off to the Ocean with her laughing so hard she was screaming a bit. He tossed her into the water, picking her up. She shrieked with laughter as he tried to get in front of her.

"God, Jack!" she laughed, nearly falling to the water again. He pulled her up.

Logan looked in the direction of the screams. Everyone else wasn't paying attention. It was her! At least he thought it was. A taller man was grabbing her around the waist laughing with her. She tried break free then gave up and faced him. Logan's heart sank when he saw her kiss him.

Much later on, Logan had given up on good swim, too many damn people for that. Instead he decided to walk along the white sand. It was warm, and dry, with the salt spray coming off the ocean, a few people here and there, and occasionally a group of kids building a sandcastle. Well it was a better alternative to Canada. Turning his attention to the sun bathers that laid before him, he began to examine each face intently. Trying to find someone that looked familiar, someone from his past, someone he knew, hell he'd even take Creed or Scott, well maybe not Scott, Creed was a lot friendlier than Scott's harsh criticism.

He came upon the brunette he'd seen earlier with the group of men. She was lying on her stomach, none of her male companions were there to be seen, and her legs were shining in the sun, and sand was drying on her sun-kissed tan. A real Caribbean nymph; well he might've been in mourning over Ann, but still that didn't mean he'd turn down the opportunity to flirt with such a sun goddess.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked her sitting by her.

"Oh? Well who's stopping you?" she asked her voice muffled as she spoke into her elbow her head resting on her arms. Logan grinned, she was hot.

"You talk like someone I once knew,"

"Really?"

"She's dead now,"

"Sorry to hear that,"

"Come to think of it, you sorta look like her,"

"Well I'd hate to think that's the best you got for a pick up line, I look like a corpse, great," she muttered into her elbow.

"Whatever you say, Red," Logan grinned. She turned around to face him. e

He was shirtless, okay, and in a pair of trunks. He smiled brightly, as if he knew she was there.

"Wha?" her jaw dropped she moved sway from him startled.

"I know," he smiled broader. Ann didn't know what to say.

"You're not supposed to be here, I'm dead," she looked him over, he was indeed there.

"So I thought," he answered her. She wanted to run, get Cutler and Jack and get the hell outta Cancun, instead she stayed. Logan moved closer. He reached out to touch her sandy skin. He was afraid she wasn't real. She moved closer, weak and ready to faint. Logan took her in his arms and caught her before she could fall. He held her safe near him, not believing she was real.

She felt weak, something had come over her. Never in a million years did she expect to run into him again, she had promised she'd disappear forever, and so she did. But she wasn't purposefully looking for him, they just found each other. Logan's hands ran over her back, over the two straps tide around her back and neck, over sides and held her closer. He kissed her neck, holding afraid she wasn't real. Then he kissed her. And if felt right, and Ann knew she was safe. Nothing was going to happen to her.

How long had it been? Really how long had it been since they had kissed? Too damn long. Ann pulled away from him.

"You're not afraid are you?" he asked. She shook her head. He looked to the sun it was twelve he was supposed to meet the team for lunch but that could wait. He wanted to be with her.

"No, let's go I'm hungry and we need to talk,"

"Yes we do,"

"Hey has anyone seen Logan?" Scott asked making sure every one was there. "Remy you were with him this morning weren't you?"

"Yeah, he was on de beach last I saw him, den I met Esperanza," he nuzzled the Spanish girl he had picked up on the beach. " 'Aven't seen him since,"

"You think he knows what time it is?" Jean asked.

"Logan grew up in the Canadian wilderness, he doesn't need a watch to tell him what time it is," Scott said. "Well he'll show up soon, let's go eat," he said leading them into the hotel restaurant.

"The hotel where I'm staying at has this really great beach restaurant, you wanna go there?" Ann asked. Logan shrugged.

"Anywhere's fine with me," he said, and kissed her softly. Ann laughed taking his hand.

"Whatever," Ann shrugged. She led him to the very same hotel and the team was staying at. She led him to the bar, and ordered a couple of margaritas. Both of them were blue and set before them.

"What happened?" Logan asked taking his. Ann shrugged sipping on hers. "I thought those bullets were andamantium," he added.

"So did I,"

"Damn, you weren't killed?"

"Well when I regained consciousness I set off the alarm to get you guys out of there, then I hightailed it to the woods, and hiked about four miles to my father's." Ann explained. "I saw the blackbird take off, that's how I knew you were safe,"

"Why didn't you come back?" he asked.

"I said I'd disappear, you guys followed my instructions?"

"We were chased, so Scott swallowed his pride and followed your instructions, after that we erased all the memory in jet's computers concerning the matter," he explained. "I thought you were dead,"

"I was, anyway I'm glad to see you," she breathed and kissed him.

The X-men were sitting sixty feet away, and saw the whole thing. Logan was sitting with a beautiful woman whose face they couldn't see, only sandy locks tumbling down her back pulled out of the way of her face.

"Who is that he's sitting with?"

"Could be some Spanish whore," Remy shrugged. Esperanza was insulted and threw her drink in face and screaming in Spanish getting up. "Hey, baby don take it dat way!" Remy got up chasing her.

"Look he's turning around!" Jubilee hissed. The woman threw a bill of money on the counter, Logan turned back around and tapped her shoulders, and she turned back around. She said something. Logan got up took her hand and ran out with her.

No one got up, too stunned, as they watched Logan lead her away.

"Tell me we're all alive," Scott said.

"No that was defiantly her," Hank confirmed.

Ann was laughing as she ran up the hotel stairs with him. She led him to her room. Closing the door behind her she pulled out a set of clothes. Logan left to change. They met back in her room.

She had washed her hair and changed into a pair of min shorts and black tube top. She had put make up over her face and a mother of pearl shell pendant on. Slipping into a pair of platform sandals she kissed Logan and they were off for an adventure around the town.

Ann had never felt more alive in the last year or so, than when she was lurking around town with Logan, avoiding the X-men, at one point, Logan had pulled to the back of a gift shop where they held a make out session. No more tequila for them.

Holding hands they slowed down to a walk in the streets. Logan looked to the sun.

"Red, you wanna go out to a night club?" he asked. She shrugged.

"I guess,"

"Well, I haven't met up with the team all day, I need to, or they'll be asking questions," Ann nodded understanding.

"Didn't they see you when we had those margaritas?" she asked.

"Yeah, but then we ran off,"

"True," she shrugged. "Alright, let me get ready." They flagged down a taxi, and headed back to the hotel. The minute they walked off, Ann scampered off to her room.

"Hey! Logan!" Scott flagged him down. "What the hell is going on, we haven't seen you all day! And who are you with?" Logan shrugged.

"You want me to bring her down to dinner?"

"Yes,"

"We're going to a night club after," he said. Then walked off to get ready himself. He met her outside her room. He was wearing a pair of jeans his boots and a rolling stones t-shirt. Ann came out wearing a backless halter-top dress that fitted around her waist and flowed around her legs, and stilettos made for dancing, the color of tropical turquoise. He extended her arm she took it, and followed him to the lobby.

"Don't be nervous, you look great," he said. She huffed.

"Yeah, and the pope shits in the woods,"

"Just breathe," he reminded her.

"Of course,"

"Remember these are your friends, what's the worst that could happen?"

"She's what?" Jubilee asked incredulously. Ann laughed.

"Dead, I know, I thought they were andamantium myself," she smiled.

"And you saw her lying on the beach?" Jean clarified.

"Yeah,"

"This doesn't make sense," Scott said. Ann shrugged.

"Well, unfortunately for us, I only have a limited time before, Jack and Cutler come here looking for me," Ann pressured. Logan rolled his eyes.

"You still hang around them?"

"Logan, I'm dating Jack, I'd rather he not find us together if that's okay with you," she looked to Logan. He laughed.

"Hell, Red, where's the adventure in you? Let the poor bastard see us, I ain't afraid of him," Logan laughed greatly. Ann elbowed him shutting him up.

"With you, apparently," she shrugged. "Anyway, what's been up?" Ann folded her hands and rested her chin on them. Scott shrugged.

"You were right about Weapon X; there have been a few attacks on known mutant colonies,"

"Ah, so you finally did decide to swallow your pride, well I wasn't lying," She said. Logan groaned.

"Well, what've you been doing for the last year or so?" Rouge asked, Ann shrugged and looked to Logan, as if appraising him for what she was about to say.

"Mostly legal shit, haven't been on a mission since I left my father's, I've been doing paperwork, filing, I tell you, now I understand why I can't stand a desk job, I've been on inactive duty for a few months, I finish it out here, go home next week, get my discharge papers, then I go on home to dad," Ann shrugged.

"So you're retiring?" Storm asked. Logan nearly choked on his drink. Ann nodded.

"Damn SHEILD agency has had it with me, don't get involved they say, well I told them they could shove it up their asses, I wasn't following orders, so they kicked my ass out, naturally, said Cuba could have me for all they cared," Ann shrugged. "But that's okay," Logan recovered himself.

"Why?" Jubilee asked. "You used to always talk about SHEILD and the missions you and Logan went on,"

"I did, but then good things don't last, how long you guys gonna be here?" she asked.

"Three weeks, just got here last night,"

"Oh," Ann nodded. "That sucks, nice running into you guys, Jack only brought me down here to ask me this," she held up her ring, this time Logan really did choke.

"What?" he managed. She looked to him.

"Yeah, that's what I said; poor man hit his knees so hard, asked me in front of the commanding officers at SHEILD who'd say no?" She shrugged looking to Logan. "Stranger you okay with your drink?"

"You're engaged?" he asked. She tilted her head appraisingly.

"I know; it makes the whole damn situation less invigorating doesn't it? Oh well it was nice while it lasted," she returned back to her salmon she had ordered earlier. Logan was stunned.

"You're not serious are you?"

"Well now that depends," she looked up.

"On what?"

"Whether or not I can stay faithful when I look into hell's eyes," she lifted her eyebrows suggestively.

"Ann I find that immoral," Scott chimed in.

"Let me tell you something Scott, you love Jean, don't answer that, I know, you two have been together since god knows how long," she leaned over the table. "Logan and I have been together longer than god, and not once have we talked about marriage, hell I don't know why, I've been to hell and back for him, and did a lot stuff I really don't want to discuss, but through thick and thin that man has been with me, no matter how many times I abuse him, and save his ass, he's always there, hence the tattoo," She moved her shoulder to view. In flowing letters was written 'Always there' "But none of that matters right now, because I'm dead, and he walks among the living, legally I don't even exist, I'm property of the Canadian government, bent on killing, but like I said for these few days, I'm a weapon, a few weeks from now, my name will be Victoria Creed, and I live with my father on his ranch, and sleeps with the business men to keep the prices the way they are," She sipped on her drink. "Possibly a year or so from now married with a kid, but who knows one thing's for sure, he'll be there," She looked to Logan, his eyes hardened.

He didn't say anything.

"Would you consider joining the team?" Jean asked. Ann shrugged.

"What benefit would I add? Honestly?"

"Well, you and Logan…" Jean broke off seeing Ann's hard face.

"Another thing, my relationship with Logan isn't what it used to be, twenty years ago, we'd both be so caught up in each other there was no turning back, but since Havana, it's just one of those loves between a couple, that you know is there, but it can't be anything more than just that, there is no future for us, just now, I'd like it to be, but it's time Logan and I realize it won't I tired I really did, and wound up getting shot, with an empty heart," She paused took in a breath. "I'm not trying to be heartless; it's just after what happened I don't know where to begin,"

"From the beginning," Logan said under his breath.

"There were too many pieces,"

"What happened in Havana anyways you keep bringing it up," Jubilee leaned over. Instantly Ann heard echoes of screams long past. She looked to Logan whose look dropped from her.

"I don't know, Cuba's communist bitch," she mumbled. "To make a long story short, Logan and I were tortured beyond sanity, when my nightmares aren't predicting a bleak paranoid future, they bring back to the interrogation chambers, we had a chance to escape, however only one, I offered to stay, Logan wouldn't have it, involuntarily I went, worst mistake ever tore me to bits; look I don't mean to dampen your vacation with horror stories, just enjoy what time you have, things can change, you of all people should know that," Ann said her mood brightened. She looked behind her, Jack came in. "Well hello there, I was wondering when I'd find you," she smiled. Jack looked her over.

"Ann who's this?" Logan asked.

"Jack I'd like for you to meet an old friend of mine from way back when, this is Logan," she smiled. "We were just headed to a night club; that okay with you?" Jack shrugged.

"Ann didn't you have relationship with this guy?" he asked leaning over her seat. She laughed.

"Ancient history, if there's still an ember, I'd be surprised," she smiled and kissed his cheek. "You boys stay safe now, see you around three,"

"In the morning?"

"No tomorrow afternoon," She laughed, and kissed him causally. Jack frowned.

"Why am I not comforted?"

"Its okay, Stranger'll take care of me, you boys don't get drunk, now," she smiled. Jack shrugged.

"Fine, I'll leave you alone then, Cutler's daring me to drink rum straight anyway, so I'll see you later?" he asked. Ann stood with Logan.

"Much," Jack pulled her closer and kissed her. It made Logan feel sick to see her kiss anyone but him. She released him, and laughed taking Logan's hand. "You ready?" she asked she threw down a twenty. "That should take care of my salmon and drinks, see you guys later; and I'll see you much later," she winked in Jack's direction before taking Logan out into the tropical night air.

She led him to a club showed ID and got them in. She looked around ear blasting music she had to shout to be heard. The dance floor was revolving; Ann threw back her head and kissed Logan leading him out to the neon lighted dance floor. Logan was shy about dancing like everyone else; she soon took care of that.

Logan soon wrapped his arms around her waist; they were practically jumping around, listening to Disturbed's Messiah. Ann could hardly breathe, dancing like this was pure sexual. Listening to pure hard rock, there was Slip Knot, Creed, Fuel, Full Circle, Godsmack, and KoRn. Ann couldn't help it. Hell Logan wasn't helping matters either taking liberties himself. Of course the idea of Logan freak dancing with her, she could never conceive, but still, he was doing it. In between shots of tequila and close dancing, Ann nearly had had enough of it. It wasn't until around twelve midnight, she was exhausted, not to mention half drunk. That Logan took her back to her hotel room. Key words _her room_.

Logan started off, by untying her halter top, his hands slipped down, pulling the zipper with them. Ann was stripped bare except for her shoes which she kicked off. She threw off Logan's shirt, he dropped his jeans and took of his boots and moved her to the bed. Laying down next to her, he made his way over her.

Thoughts clouded. The kind of sex she could only imagine. Ann stopped him. She sat up, confused Logan touched her face.

"Logan," she said. Sex, wasn't on her agenda, not with him, or anyone for that matter.

"Yeah," he pulled her closer taking her mouth in his, a long groan came from her. Logan has defiantly gotten better. But no, she couldn't. Pulling away from him she made room in his arms and laid against him, listening to his escalated heartbeat. She closed her eyes and got her bearings.

"I can't do this," she breathed. Getting up she dressed in her pjs and turned to face him. "You're welcome to spend the night here if you want though," she added. Logan leaned back on his arms disappointed. Well she kept her head, he sure as hell didn't.

"Hell's eyes Red," he whispered, she laid herself in his arms again a small smile on her face.

"Sure Stranger," she snuggled next to him. He wrapped his arms around her and lay back down on the bed with her.

"Was Havana that bad?" he asked her in a shushed voice. Ann nearly gasped.

"You don't remember?" she asked. She felt him shake his head.

"No,"

"You're lucky," she said and turned in his arms.

"Ann,"

"Yes,"

"Are you really there, or is this a cruel dream?" he asked her. She tore from his arms and looked down on him. He could see her shadow in the dark, and feel her long hair brush against his chest. He knew she was thinking, he could feel it, and possibly her eyes were clouding colors. She collapsed back down on him her mouth by his ears her soft breath brushing him.

"For me it is,"


End file.
